


Weight of their Love.

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cousin Incest, Dark Jon Snow, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Infidelity, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Married Jonsa, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, affair with sister's husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: She loved him. And because she did, every time he called or knocked, she let him in, preparing to let him down easily and every time, one touch, one small kiss left her breathless and begging for more. Every time, he left her like this. And every time, she got a little worse.





	1. Chapter 1

He was on her, his lips crashing into hers, his tongue attacking hers with such passion she couldn't breathe. Her actions limited, she touched his shoulders and licked across his full lips. Suddenly a shudder crawled up from her cunt, and she started moaning in ecstasy. Jon pounded into her, massaging her arse with his hands after every thrust.  
  
His hard cock hit her spot repeatedly. Arya shuddered out an everlasting orgasm, every time he thrust into her, her body vibrating and her breathing coming in gasps and spurts. Suddenly she looked up and saw how glazed the eyes looking down on her were. Arya groaned, unable to breathe for the pleasure.  
  
He elicited a deep, throaty moan from her as he thrust deep inside of her. Sweat began to glisten off of the both of them as his tongue ran down the shell of her ear and she whimpered, legs shaking uncontrollably. And with a few more hard, deep thrusts, loud screams, and soft grunts, it was over and he had his breeches in his hands.

This time, she knows it's time to end this sinful thing. "Jon," she whispered. "We...we should stop this," she said simply, naturally, as if she'd said it a million times before. And she had...In her mind.

A pair of dark grey eyes locked with her own for a moment. "No!" he replied, just as easily.

"I can't do this anymore, Jon," she announced sternly. "I can't do this to Sansa."

Arya was hoping he'll say something or even agree with her but instead, he ignored her and continued to dress. He picked up his crown from the foot of the bed and walked away leaving Arya alone with her guilt inside a private chamber in the Maidenvault.

She bit her lip hard, teeth sinking in until she felt blood, she snatched the mirror from the table.

In it, she saw a broken shell of a woman. The face was damp, her hair was an unruly mess, destroyed from the passionate intercourse that had just occurred, one that she would have liked to call making love, but was instead subjected to only calling it 'fucking,' because that was all it meant to him, the man she loved so much, the one that she called 'brother' when she was little now the king of Westeros.

She loved him. And because she did, every time he called or knocked, she let him in, preparing to let him down easily and every time, one touch, one small kiss left her breathless and begging for more. Every time, he left her like this. And every time, she got a little worse.

Feeling utter and complete hatred for that ugly stranger in the mirror, she threw it and it hit the wall. It shattered into many pieces, fatally broken. Impulsively, she swung her legs off of the bed and ambled slowly to the other side of the room. From the windows, she watched the King's Landing goodswood, where Sansa was sewing something for her newborn baby. Suddenly there was a moment on the other side of the goodswood and Jon entered. He went to his wife and the baby and kissed them both on the cheeks. Sansa's handmaidens bowed and left their Queen alone with her husband. There were joyful smiles on their faces noticing the love that their king had for his wife. This is what he is to others. A loving husband, a good king and A God amongst men. Only Arya knows his true self. Only two things in the world that made him feel alive, he had told her once. A battle and his fierce she-wolf.

That same night he had sent his squire to procure her but Arya wasn't having any of it. She refused to oblige. After a few moments, there was a sudden banging at her door. She opened it and Jon entered her chamber without hesitating for a moment.

"I called for you," he said looking at her.

"And I refused," she answered simply.

He stared at her for a moment, his eyes burning with anger. She knows she had awakened the dragon by refusing him. He came forward and each step he took towards her, she took two steps backward. Suddenly, her back knocked against the door and Jon trapped her slamming both of his at either side of her head. "I need you," he said to her, his lips leaning close to her left ear. "Little sister," he added in a mocking tone, licking her face.

'Little sister,' that's the word it all took for her defenses to crumble just like it had dozens of times before. And before long, Arya felt exhilarated and helpless as he had her pinned her up against the wall and slid his cock into her filling her up with pleasure and guilt.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

It's time!  
  
It's time for Arya to get away from King's Landing, away from Sansa and most importantly away from Jon. He flew to Meereen to help his aunt against some rebels who were causing trouble. Arya knows this was the right moment to leave him. It's not like Jon had her imprisoned at the Red keep but somehow she felt imprisoned by her love for him and the guilt that came with it. Arya packed her bags as soon as he departed and left in the middle of the night without informing anyone.  
  
It's been three moons since she had left the capital and living in the woods near Riverlands. It's the same forest where she left Nymeria all those years ago. Arya found her direwolf when she came back to Westeros and would have loved have Nymeria around but she didn't want to be with Arya since the fierce she-wolf is a leader of her own pack. That doesn't diminish the bond Arya had with her wolf.  
  
Nymeria visited Arya often. Most of the time bringing her food and sometimes allowing Arya to get into her mind and see the world with wolf eyes. It's one of those beautiful evenings. Sun was just going down on the horizon, and the night was approaching. Arya was boiling some stews and Nymeria was with her too, crunching some bones of a deer she hunted earlier. Her wolf suddenly stopped what she was doing and sniffed something in the air.  
  
"What is it?" Arya inquired, but Nymeria kept staring at the trees. Arya closed her eyes and entered her wolf's mind wanting to know what startled the direwolf. She marched forward in her wolf's skin into the forest and after a few moments caught two bright red orbs staring at her.  
  
"Ghost!" she whispered and was now back in her human body. If Ghost sensed her then Jon must have sensed it too. With a panic, she packed her belongings to leave the forest but stopped in her tracks when she felt earth shattering vibration from behind. She didn't need to turn around to know what it was rather who it was.  
  
With a deep breath, she turned around and saw him climbing down from Rhaegal. Ghost and Nymeria walked out of the woods and joined him alongside his dragon. He rubbed behind Nymeria's ear and the direwolf let him.  
  
With a deadly stare, he walked slowly towards Arya. She, for her part, kept her ground and matched his stares with her own. He inched closer and came too close that she could sense his breathing on her skin.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she broke the uncomfortable silence that loomed over them.  
  
"I'm here to bring you back home," he answered much calmly but she could sense his fury underneath.  
  
"King's Landing is not my home."  
  
"Your home is by my side," he replied and brought his hand to her cheek. "I love you, and I know you love me," he whispered stroking her cheek. "then why you left me, little sister?"  
  
"Sometimes love is not enough, Jon!"  
  
"Then what do you need?"  
  
"I don't want to be in pain," she blurted out. "You are married to Sansa and every time I was with you, no matter how much I love it I feel guilty."  
  
"I married her because you took your time to find me," he said. There was a painful expression in his face.  
  
"Still, I can't do this to my sister," she told sternly.  
  
"I already told Sansa about you and me."  
  
"You did what?" she shrieked and slapped across his face.  
  
"I told her the truth, little sister," he replied, smirking.  
  
"And now she knows I'm your whore!" she shouted and immediately felt her back hitting the tree.  
  
One of his hands was at her throat and his body trapping hers. "You are not my whore!" he growled at her face.  
  
"Then what am I?" she asked struggling to breathe.  
  
He loosened his grip at her throat and brought his face close to hers, "You are my everything," he whispered in her ear. Arya scoffed and tried to remove his hand from her but Jon tightened the grip and kept her in position. He slowly undid his tunic and stood bare before her in just his breeches. He took her hand and brought her fingers close to one of the scars on his chest, "You know what these are?" he asked her. Arya knows what those scars were.  
  
"The men whom I thought as my brothers gave me these," he said looking at her. "The reward for the Love I have for you. I died for you. I came back for you, and I waged a war against the Boltons for you. I did everything for you and the one thing I ask return is for you to come home, come to me."  
  
"I know it's my fault," Arya remained in silence as he continued, "I should have respected you as much as I love you but it's no use to talk about the road not taken."  
  
"What are you saying?" Arya questioned.  
  
"Come to King's Landing and marry me."  
  
She blinked a few times in shock and started laughing maniacally. "Marry you?" she said in between laughs. "As if the faith will accept it?"  
  
Jon cupped her jaw, a bit hard, "If they don't I'll make them remember what happened the last time those cunts defied a Targaryen with a fire breathing dragon."

 

 

 


End file.
